Young Love
by crazed zombie
Summary: Its a series of young justice love stories some will be two chapters or more and some one shots there will be gb's and regular pairings don't you love it.right now chpt one female kidflash. i will take suggestions


Hahaha one shots yeah some gb somme not ugh Barb=kidflash

* * *

**"Holy crap he's hes gorgeous" **Barb thought staring at the encased young superboy

"Let him out" Aqualad said looking to Tim expectantly

"Allright" Tim nodded as he bagain typing on the computer **"Hurry up hurry up i want to talk to him i am probably the first girl he's seen oh this is great i knew today was gonna be awesome" **

"He's out hey he's waking up" Tim said and thats the last thing Barb heard before she felt a large amount of pain in her head then nothingness

"Ugh what happen" Barb mumbled as she raised her head and realized there where in some kind of tube

"He beat us up" Tim said gesturing towards the now free super boy

"You bastard we free you and you hit me" Barb roared at him struggleing trying to get free

"Calm down i do not think he was in full control of his actions" Aqualad said looking to super boy for conformation

"What if i wasn't" Superboy said looking at him a small amount of anger in his eyes

**"Can i forgive him i mean it wasn't' his fault and he's adorable " **Barb thought missing the conversation between them she suddenly became aware that he was leaving and a man in a lab coat was there **"I should say something witty" **"The leagues so gonna come kick yer ass"

"When the procedure down despose of the source material" the man said as the large needle enter her and shocked her she suddenly heard loud noises but couldn't open her eyes to see what it was then the pain was gone

"You here to fry us or free us" Tim said as superboy stared intensly at them

"Since i don't have heat vision i guess free you" Superboy said tearing the tubes open

**"Forgiven i wonder if i can convine wally to let him stay with us" **Barb wondered as they made there escape when they were cut off by huge monsters superboy roared and tackled them beating thme down letting the others get by

"Superboy were trying to escape not bring the whole place down around us" Aqualad said as he continued beat on the creatures

"You want escape" Super boy screamed scaring all of them but he soon fell into line with them and started running "Left go left" he screamed they quickly followed his commmand "go right" he said again leading them to a dead end"

"Good job nice escape route" Barb said as Tims face let up

"this is perfect" Tim said as he quickly undid the vent and went inside

"Greeat crawing through a vent thats exactly how i wanted to spend my day" Barb whined letting aqualad go in she quickly jumped in and crawled behind them

"When they got out" Tim started typing on his arm computer as they ran

"I hacked the motions sensors" he said grinning like and idiot

"And now i got room to move" Barb said bursting forward up the stairs plowing through the smaller creatures until they hit the basment floor just below the ground level

"Which way " she asked as she suddenly felt woozy and passed out when she woke she saw the mad scientist guy drink a vial of something and change into a enourmous monster Super boy quickly attacked it getting thrown back the leaping up ready to hit him before getting tackled thorugh the ceiling

**"He's so brave and cute when he's angry" **"Hey you think guy planned that" Barb asked getting ready to run up the wall and jump

"I don't think he's planning much of anything anymore" Aqualad said as they went to the top floor to help superboy

-convinent time skip-

**"This is great were a super time i get to hang out with my best buddy Tim and not to mention theres a superboy just two doors down from me" **Barb thought happily as she zipped past Superboy who was sitting on the coach he went by again pretending like she was doing something so she could catch quick whiff of his scent

"Doesn't anything slow you down" Superboy asked as she passed by for the tenth time

"oh i am sorry am i bothering you" Barb said plopping down onto the coach next to him

"No" Superboy said returning his attention to the television

**"He just to cute for words" **Barb thought as he flipped through the channels "Hey Superboy" Barb said he turned his head to look at her and she quickly kissed him on the lips it was short but sweet

"Ugh i ugh umm what" Superboy said his jaw slacked in surprise

"Whats wrong superboy never been kissed before" Barb said teasingly before he gently snaked his arms around her he moved slowly as if he was afraid her might break her nad kissed her very softly it seemed so controlled and rigid **"Wow he really hasn't kissed a girl before" **

"What do you think your doing" Barb said as he pulled back for air

"i'm kissing you" Superboy said releasing and slideing down the coach a little

"First off who said i wanted to kiss you" Barb teased enjoying the embarrased look on his face

"but you kissed me and i though" Superboy blushed a dark shade of red

"You should ask first but its okay" Barb said smiling at him seeing him look back at her a little more confident now "And secondly that wasn't kissing here let me show you" she said kissing him like she did before he returned the kiss but not nearly forcefully enough "a little bit more force won't break me" Barb said getting him to kiss back a little harder this time "Getting there" Barb said breaking for air again he snaked his arms around her and pulled her closer this time doing it perfectly Barb grinned into the kiss before sending her toungue out licking his bottom lip asking for entrance he seemed confused and broke away he blinked then licked her jaw Barb couldn't help herself she burst out laughing

"Whats so funny" Superboy asked looking hurt

"it tickled is all" Barb lied leaning back in "here just open you mouth a little" Barb said seeing him open his mouth wide she rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his before slideing her tongue in she quickly explored his mouth causeing him to moan he tried to do the same but it was a little awkward and clunky he begain to push forward until he had her pinned on the coach his hands sliding up her sides "Stop Superboy" Barb said pushing up on him he went back up freeing her

"Why" Superboy asked she could see he was he was excited and a little frustrated

"Not yet" Barb said smileing at him

"Oh i get it we're supposed to date right" Superboy said looking proud of himself

"Are you asking me out" Barb said enjoying this oppurtunity to tease him

"Umm i thought you did" Superboy said looking confused

"no i kissed you people can kiss and not date" Barb said seeing him look worried for moment

"Wanna go on a date with me" Superboy asked eagerly

"Kay lets go" Barb said grabbing his hand and dragging him along with her

I kinda made super boy a sweet innocent guy idk why but with his limited experience wit the outside world i thought it fit.


End file.
